


Team Player

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Draco, Female Harry, Muggle AU, Pansy is a questionable friend, University AU, cheerleader Lyra, confused Lyra, rugby captain Hari, semi hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Lyra Malfoy loves a challenge, so when Pansy challenges her to ask out the new captain of the football team, Lyra easily agrees, but what she doesn't expect is for the new captain to be a girl, or to fall for her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Team Player

“So you know the new head of the rugby team?” Pansy said excitedly as she appeared at Lyra’s side. Lyra was only half-listening, she was currently staring at herself in a mirror in the loo, reapplying her lipgloss and fixing her hair. 

“Potter, something or other,” Lyra replied, pouting her lips in the mirror. 

“That’s the one.”

“What about him?”

“Well being the head of the cheer squad it’s only sensible that you should be dating the captain of the rugby team, don’t you think?” Lyra paused what she was doing, and eyed her friend in the mirror. 

“I _was_ dating the head of the rugby team until he decided to go and break his leg and dump me in the same week.” She knew she should be over it, it had been several months ago after all, but it still stung. 

“Exactly, so you have to show him up. You can’t let him think he’s beat you.”

Lyra smirked, “You know Pans, you’re absolutely right, I should get that new guy to fall in love with me and really rub Dirk’s nose in it.” _Let him say I'm cold,_ she thought, grinning to herself. 

Pansy nodded, “I’m sure it won’t be easy,” she said, clearly playing into Lyra's vanity. 

Lyra snorted, “Getting a boy to fall for me? Please, piece of cake,” she said with a smirk as she continued to admire herself in the mirror. She was after all the most beautiful girl in school, everybody said so. She was also the most popular in high school, and since most of the people she'd gone to high school with were now at the same University, it made sense it would all pass over. And what boy, especially the head of the rugby team, could say no to her? _None with any sense,_ she thought. Just to be sure, Lyra adjusted her top to be just a touch lower at the top, smiling at herself before she closed her purse, and pulled it over her shoulder. “Besides, I love a challenge,” she said, making her way from the girls' bathroom towards the field where the rugby team was set to practice. Down the way, Lyra could just make out the usual suspects on the team. Blaise, one of her best mates for years, Weasley, Theo, and… Lyra squinted. She could just make out the new boy. Shaggy black hair, a warm glow to his skin, he looked fit, exactly the sort of boy she should be dating, she thought with a grin.

“I should really go introduce myself."

Pansy nodded, “Oh there’s just one thing I forgot to mention,” she said once Lyra was already halfway down the pitch. “Potter’s a bird.”

Lyra stopped dead in her tracks. “What?” she asked, turning on her heel, but Pansy had already gone. Lyra turned back towards the pitch, she had already caught the attention of the team. _Bloody buggering hell,_ she thought, furiously, as she forced a smile and made her way towards the ogling group of mostly boys, and Potter. About the only one who wasn’t looking at her was Potter, she noted.

“Hello, boys."

“Hi Lyra,” they all said in unison. Potter remained decidedly silent. Up close it was still difficult to say for certain that Potter wasn’t a boy. Perhaps Pansy was just being a prat, she often was after all that was some strange part of their relationship.

“What brings you over?” Blaise said, apparently the only one with enough courage to actually talk to her. Lyra gave one last look to Potter before adjusting her top and pulled Blaise to the side.

“Your new captain, what’s his deal?”

“Her, Lyra, our new captain’s a girl.”

“Bloody Pansy,” she hissed, under her breath, still finding herself looking over in Potter’s direction.

“What’s this about?”

“Pansy’s insistence that I should be dating the head of the rugby team, she's trying to make me look like a fool," Lyra folded her arms across her chest.

Blaise smirked, “If you want to date a girl that’s your business mate, I’ve dated enough blokes in my time.”

“Well thank you for your permission, but in case you missed the memo I’m very much straight.” Blaise merely shrugged, “Now I’m just standing out here like an idiot, feeling like a bloody fool.”

Blaise grinned, “You know, you could get back at her.”

“Oh, and how do you suggest I do that?”

“Get Potter to go out with you.”

“Are you mad?” Lyra yelled, a little more loudly than she meant to. Several of the boys were staring at her and Blaise now, but still, Hari remained looking anywhere but at her. It was all Lyra could do not to pout. She wasn't even sure _why_ she cared. 

“You’re staring at her enough,” Blaise muttered.

“Oh, I am not,” Lyra hissed turning towards Blaise, to force herself to stop staring. Blaise raised an eyebrow and Lyra groaned. “Don’t you think it’s a bit sorted to get someone to date you as a way to get back at a friend?”

“Not if she’s in on it.”

Lyra eyed Hari against her better judgment, she was rather handsome looking, if you could say that about a girl. Of course, being the head of the cheer squad, the entire Uni would know that she was dating a girl, and wouldn't that go over swimmingly. “Think about it this way, it could help a lot of people.”

“What are you on about?”

“If you, the most popular girl in school, were dating another girl, some people who feel like they can’t come out could be helped.”

“Yes, but it would be a lie. And for what? To get back at Pansy for trying to make me look foolish for hitting on a girl? What even was the joke there?" 

Blaise merely shrugged, “I’m just saying, is all.”

Lyra shook her head, casually glancing over at Hari once more, “God it’s so infuriating she won’t even look at me. I mean how am I supposed to ask someone out if they won’t even bloody look at me?” she said. She hadn’t meant to say that part out loud. Blaise eyed her and Lyra rolled her eyes.

Lyra turned on her heel, she was just about to leave when she turned back to the group of boys, and Potter. “Boys,” she said with a smile and a wave. Potter didn’t even acknowledge her, much to Lyra’s inexplicable chagrin. Turning on her heel, Lyra made her way towards her last class of the afternoon, frustrated for reasons she could not possibly understand. At herself, at Pansy, and bloody Potter for completely ignoring her.

“That was a nasty trick,” Lyra hissed as she sat down beside Pansy in their math lecture.

“You have to admit she is quite fit,” Pansy said. “Honestly I was just having a laugh.”

“What exactly is the joke there?”

“Well come on Lyra, it is a bit different to have a girl on the rugby team,” Pansy said. “And you of all people wouldn’t be… you know.”

“Wouldn’t be what?” Lyra snapped.

Pansy merely eyed her, “You had more boyfriends throughout high school than most people have had a change of pants.”

“Are you calling me a slut?” Lyra demanded, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I don’t understand why you’re being so ridiculous about this? It was just a little joke. I don’t actually think your some kind of lezzer or anything. Calm down.”

Lyra’s eyes lowered, and she felt as though she were finally seeing her friend for the first time. Lyra didn’t speak for the rest of the lecture, but she had made up her mind, she was going to get Potter to date her if it was the last thing she did.

As soon as class ended, Lyra packed up her things quickly and neatly, and walked out of the lecture hall, she didn’t turn even as she heard Pansy behind her, calling her name. Lyra marched across the campus towards the field where the rugby team was currently working out. She had no idea what possessed her to do it, or even what she was thinking, but she marched straight up to Potter, as she was currently doing pushups in the grass.

“I need to talk to you,” she said.

Potter looked up at her, not stopping her pushups. “So talk.”

“I was hoping for a more… private venue,” she said, looking around the field. Most of the boys had completely stopped working out and we're currently staring at Lyra, not that she was paying attention to any of them.

“Why?” Potter asked.

Lyra swallowed, “I needed to ask you something.”

“You know your voice carries a lot,” Potter said apropos of nothing.

“Excuse me.”

“You’re not very good at whispering. I could hear every word you and Blaise were saying earlier.”

“Oh.”

“And you can count me out. I’m not interested in teaching your homophobic friend a lesson,” Potter said, she was doing pushups one-handed now. Lyra was mesmerized, half certain she was showing off. 

“Blaise did have a point though. We could really help a lot of people,” she tried.

Potter snorted, “Are you even prepared for what people would say if you were seen dating a girl? Do you have any idea what happened to me when I was outed in senior year?”

“I…” Lyra stammered. Potter leaped to her feet suddenly and Lyra swallowed, taking an involuntary step back as she stared up at her.

“I had a girlfriend back in high school, her father found out, and freaked, tried everything he could to get me expelled, made my life a living hell, as did my fellow classmates, so my dads took me out, and I had to get my GED to get in here. So you’ll forgive me if I’m not keen on experiencing that again, just so you can make your friend feel stupid, or look woke to all the rest of the gays or whatever it is you think you’re doing,” she said, arms folded across her chest. She snorted, “Do you even know my name?”

Lyra sighed, she didn't. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Lyra turned on her heel, feeling more foolish than she had ever felt in her entire life, and made her way towards the parking lot and her car, trying her best not to cry. 

That weekend, found Lyra laying in her bed in her dorm, thinking almost non-stop about Potter, whom she had learned from Blaise went by Hari. Lyra had spent most of Friday night, trying to research everything she could online about Hari Potter. She had gone through most of her Instagram feed, to an embarrassing degree. Found her Facebook page which listed that she was a Leo, and only a month younger than Lyra herself, and she had even found Hari’s dads' pages. They were quite the family, Lyra had thought. They certainly appeared happier than Lyra’s family did in photos, she noted. She was certain she had gone absolutely mad, what else could explain the fascination with this girl? Blaise had tried to insist it was because she liked the allure of someone who had absolutely no interest in her, but Lyra didn’t buy it. Sure she had never met anyone before who didn’t fall over themselves for her, even girls tended to do anything she wanted, though that was more out of adoration or perhaps intimidation over what she would do to them if they didn’t. But why on earth would she be so interested in someone who had no interest in her? Attention was her favorite thing in the world.

“That’s just it, isn’t it babes? You just want her attention because you don’t have it. The second you have it, you’ll stop caring,” Blaise had said. Lyra simply refused to believe she was that predictably shallow.

“I’ve never felt this way before,” she had tried to insist. Sure she had dated loads of boys, but she’d never thought about them this much before. Even when she did date a boy regularly, she would always be much more concerned with her own goings-on than anything he was doing.

“That’s because you’re cold,” Dirk had said when he had broken up with her. “You only care about yourself, when was the last time you ever took an interest in something I was doing?”

“You play rugby and then you go home and play video games, what exactly am I meant to take an interest in?” she had spat back at him without even thinking. 

“All of our conversations revolve around you. What you want, what you’re doing, you are the most selfish, inane person, I’ve ever met,” he snapped.

Lyra had merely snorted, but Dirk had been serious, and that had been the end. That had been at the end of last year, just before graduation, she had not dated anyone since.

This was how, Lyra found herself spending the better part of Saturday night into Sunday morning, thinking about all of her past failed relationships. And the commonalities between them. All of them had failed at one point or another because none of the boys she had dated had ever been able to hold her interest. Not even the college boys she’d ended up seeing behind her parents' back in high school had proved interesting to her. They were all so dull and just obsessed with trying to get into her pants which despite what everyone thought about her hadn’t ever really impressed her, and almost every time she had been left with the feeling that it should have been more pleasurable than it was. The only reason she kept trying as often as she had was that she thought that perhaps she just needed to try something else to get it right. Or someone else. Kissing boys had always felt like... a chore, or an inconvenience she had to deal with as part of her dating life. 

She had only really ever dated because she felt as though she had to, it was expected of her, not to mention, boys just asked her out and she just said yes because, well it was the thing to do wasn't it? Some part of her had hoped this time would be different, _this time would be the one,_ but each time she was disappointed. Her longest relationship was usually a matter of months. She would get bored, or they would, and that would be it. She refused to feign interest in the things most of her boyfriends enjoyed and as such she had been labeled cold and heartless, and vapid. She supposed perhaps they were right. 

By Monday morning, Lyra was more confused than ever, and between vacillating obsessively thinking about Hari Potter and her ex-boyfriends, Lyra just wanted something, anything to take her mind off the dark-haired girl.

Unfortunately for Lyra, she and Hari shared a lecture hall together on Monday mornings, not that Lyra had realized that fact when she'd walked into the classroom. It had only taken her a few seconds to spot Hari, sitting in the back of the classroom, wearing her letterman jacket and a pair of dark wash jeans. Lyra swallowed thickly, and took a seat towards the front of the class, willing herself not to look back. 

“Alright class, today and for the next few weeks we’re going to be working in pairs,” Professor McGonagall said, much to the displeasure of all involved, if the collective groan was anything to go by. “I know, I know,” she said. “But it’s meant to be fun. I’ll be pairing you up in alphabetical order.” _Perfect,_ Lyra thought. _I’ll be with Nott._ “Now since Theo is out with the flu this week, Lyra you’ll be paired with, Ms. Potter.”

Lyra groaned to herself at that. _Of course, bloody Theo was sick, how could she have forgotten._ _Was the whole world conspiring against her?_ She wondered. “Alright now everybody, I want you to have a seat next to your partner, and we’re going to get started."

Lyra looked towards the back of the class where Hari was slumped back in her chair, barely looking as though she were paying any attention at all. Lyra huffed, standing up, and snuck towards the back of the classroom to sit next to Hari.

 _Just what she needed, more of a reason to think about Hari, bloody Potter._ “We meet again,” Lyra said with a smile. Once more, Hari didn’t acknowledge her existence. “You can’t just ignore me forever,” Lyra said with a huff. “We’re meant to work together.”

Hari eyed her, looking more than a little annoyed. “Just leave the heavy lifting to me, princess,” she said.

Lyra knew she had meant it in a bad way, but the way Hari had called her princess had sent a bit of a flutter in her stomach that she didn’t quite understand. “I’m smarter than you think.”

“No one said you weren’t. I just prefer to get things done as quickly and efficiently as possible, and I find it easier to just do everything myself.”

Lyra eyed her, “Oh,” she said.

“Now for the next few weeks, you’ll need to meet with your partner multiple times,” McGonagall said. “So expect you’ll be spending a great deal of time together outside of class.”

“Not bloody likely,” Hari replied.

“You know I’d like to get a good grade on this too and feel as though I’ve contributed.”

“I don’t need some posh brat like you coming to my dorm.” Lyra opened her mouth then, “And I’m certainly not going over to yours.”

“Well, you’re going to have to do something. I’m not getting a bad grade because of you.”

“I guess you’re just going to have to trust me,” Hari argued.

“Trust you?” she snapped. “What’s so secretive about that dorm of yours Potter that you’re so afraid to let me in?”

“I’m not afraid,” Hari hissed.

“Sure about that?” Lyra demanded.

Hari snorted. “Positive. In fact, why don’t you come over to my place tonight? I’ll text you the number.”

“Brilliant!” Lyra replied with a satisfied grin, writing her number down on a piece of paper and sliding it over to Hari. A few minutes later, Lyra received a text message with Hari’s dorm number contained inside, and Lyra felt an odd sort of thrill go through her then.

The rest of the lecture was spent with Hari and Lyra largely trying to ignore each other, as they ignored the teacher, and Lyra sent several dozen texts to Blaise in quick succession:

_What is she playing at?_

_Trying to act as though she doesn’t want me at her dorm._

_As if it’s some great secret._

_We’re paired up for a bloody school project, now’s no time to be secretive._

_I suppose we could have met up in the library, Professor McGonagall didn’t say we had to meet at each other’s dorms I don’t think._

_I haven’t really been paying attention._

_Ugh._

_I just wanna know what the big secret is?_

_She still thinks I’m some kind of bitch, doesn’t she? I will kill Pansy._

_I think I may have a crush on her Blaise._

_Help._

It was nearly noon by the time Blaise finally responded: _Frankly, I don’t blame her assuming you’re a bitch. You’ve not given her a reason to think otherwise. I’ll ignore the latter half of your message. See you for lunch?_

Lyra stared at her phone, reading over the message several times over. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ She wondered, as she made her way to lunch, she had half a mind to text him, but it was just easier to ask him in person. She was just about to do so when she felt someone grab her arm, and pull her into an empty classroom. Lyra nearly screamed until she realized who it was. “Hari?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Hari demanded, glaring at her.

“Says the girl who just pulled me into a classroom without warning.”

“Why do my teammates think we’re dating?” Hari asked, completely ignoring Lyra.

Lyra eyed her, “How the bloody hell should I know?”

“One of the guys who’s in our class together just asked if McGonagall put us together because we were dating?”

“Who asked that?” she asked.

“Zacharias Smith.”

“Oh well that’s easy, he’s a berk isn’t he?”

“You think this is funny?” Hari glared.

“There are worse people for you to be presumed dating.”

“As if I would ever be caught dead with the likes of you,” Hari spat.

Lyra glared. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a stuck up bloody prat who’s more concerned with her own self-image than she is with anyone or anything else.”

“You don’t know a goddamn thing about me.”

“Word gets around,” Hari replied, arms folded across her chest.

“Dirk,” Lyra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Amongst others, god is there anyone you haven’t slept with?”

Lyra glared, “Listen here Potter, who I do and don’t fuck is none of your concern. You’ve been here all of five minutes and you want to presume to know me, because of what my ex says about me?”

“He’s been very informative,” Hari said.

“I’m sure he has. Well, you can inform him, that he’s an idiot and a terrible lay. And not that it's any of your bloody business, but I didn’t tell any of your playmates shit.”

“Well it’s gonna be all over the school now if he decides to tell anyone, so I hope you’re happy.”

“You know what Potter, I am actually,” she said. “I’m so goddamn tired of being Hogwarts’ grand princess, maybe I just wanna be a normal girl for a change.”

“It’s hilarious how naive you are.”

“Excuse me?”

“You think you get to just live a normal life if people think you’re gay?”

Lyra sighed, “I honestly don’t care what anyone thinks. To be honest, I’m not so sure I’m not.”

“Oh please,” Hari snorted, rolling her eyes. “You of all people are not gay.”

Lyra’s eyes lowered, “I’m getting real sick and tired of everyone telling me what I am and am not,” she hissed, crossing the distance between her and Hari.

Hari stared her down then as if daring her to do something. Lyra was nothing if not competitive. Grabbing Hari by the face, she stepped on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together, hard. Hari gasped into the kiss, wrapping her arm around Lyra’s waist as if on instinct, surprising both of them. She felt Hari's tongue against her lips, and she gasped, allowing her entrance as Hari pushed her back against the desk behind her, and slipped a knee between Lyra's legs. Lyra moaned into her mouth, wrapping her arms around Hari’s shoulders, running her fingers through Hari’s jet black locks scratching her nails down her back. Hari growled into her mouth, kissing down her jaw and towards her throat. Lyra gasped, arching her back. It was perfect, and Hari's lips on her throat, sucking a mark onto her made her knees weak. Kissing a boy had never felt like this, she thought, barely able to maintain her composure as Hari ravaged her neck. "Oh Hari," she moaned. Hari paused, looking up at Lyra's face for a moment. "Why did you stop?" Lyra asked. 

Hari swallowed, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Are you? You're the one who just suggested I was a straight-up bitch." 

Hari bristled at that, "I'm..." 

"Don't," Lyra replied. "I get it. Look, I admit, I've done a lot of soulsearching and I wasn't a very good girlfriend. But not because I'm cold, I just... I wasn't myself with any of the boys I've dated. It never felt... right. But I just kept thinking, maybe if I find the right one it will all make sense. It will all just fall into place and I'll stop feeling so miserable," she sighed. "Maybe I'm not girlfriend material, but I would be curious to find out if maybe things would be different with you. Not saying we have to go out, I mean god we hardly know each other, but..." 

Hari smiled, placing a finger to Lyra's lips, "I think I get what you're saying. And you're right, I don't know you, but if the passion in that kiss was anything to go by, I think I'd like to find out more." 

Lyra smiled too, "I'd like that." 

And just like that, Lyra's life was forever changed. 


End file.
